Faraway
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Hubo un tiempo en el cuál Saga leyó acerca de los celtas, mucho después encontró a un guerrero que él llamo "celta". Al que le otorgó ese título se convertiría en una obsesión que traspasó el tiempo, incluso la vida... al que se conformó con ver de lejos pero siguió aprehensivamente...


**FARAWAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_If I could stay… then the night would give you up  
Stay... then the day would keep its trust  
Stay... with the demons, you drown  
Stay... with the spirit(that)I found  
Stay... and the night would be enough…_

_Stay (Faraway, So close!)_, U2.

.

.

.

Para Scarlet, _always laugh… _

_._

_._

_._

Alguna vez había leído de ellos, de esos tipos, de los celtas… pero por más que intentaba recordar cómo es que se había enterado de su existencia no lograba rememorar a ciencia cierta cómo había sucedido, tal vez Egisto, su maestro, le había comentado algo y él había ido a buscar en los libros, o tal vez Kanon susurró alguna obscenidad respecto a ello… y de todos modos él fue a buscar a los libros. Era probable que hubiese sucedido lo segundo, que Kanon y su bocota hubiesen sembrado semillas infernales de las que más tarde geminarían imaginaciones maliciosas… porque Kanon no escatimaba en detalles, y si algo era sórdido… él se encargaba de hacerlo sonar incluso ilegal.

Odiaba tener que hurgar entre sus memorias, entre sus recuerdos rotos y desperdigados en los entresijos de su mente enferma, porque cada que recogía un pedazo para reconstruir aquella ánfora lastimada de su psique, algo malévolo surgía. Se daba miedo a sí mismo, Saga no podía evitar darse miedo por lo que era y por lo que no era también. Por lo que había sido, y por lo que seguramente sería: un hombre sin escrúpulos, una mala semilla que fue floreciendo en soledad llena, hundido siempre en una cárcel muda, de traiciones forjadas en noches de vasta oscuridad silenciosa.

No sentía frío, ni calor, es más, ni siquiera era consciente de si el corazón le estaba latiendo en el pecho. Mantenía la vista aguda clavada en ese último féretro de piedra, vigilante, nada escapaba a su aguda mirada… los ojos azules estaban ahí percibiendo vibraciones del aire que a nadie pertenece.

Era Camus Etienne Valois el último que faltaba, el que aún no despertaba, parecía hacerles esperar, como si su demora fuese así de sencillo, algo premeditado para mantenerlos maldiciendo a las Moiras. Así era el Arconte de Acuario, el morador del _thòlos_, único, elegante, miserable como para hacerles esperar y aun así… ellos aguardarían a que el adusto hombre se levantara de entre los muertos para cumplir su destino… en todo su esplendor y belleza… hecho de fuego en su interior, y de hielo en su exterior, un guerrero excepcional, como los celtas…

La primera vez que lo vio, apenas era un crío, ¿cuántos años tendría, diez?, tal vez, aún no era un adolescente pero era más que obvio que aquel niño había sido tocado por Afrodita, y si no era su hijo, al menos había recibido sus dones. Un niño de belleza que eclipsaba el sol y la luna, y la peculiaridad de sus cabellos rojos, como un incendio, le dotaban de un halo místico, sin par. Era uno de los moradores del templo de Acuario, eso era lo que había escuchado, había ido a conocer a Shion, según su carta astral, era él el siguiente en la línea sucesora de guerreros del hielo. Todos ellos a lo largo de la historia habían poseído una hermosura sin parangón, herederos de _Ganymêdês_ de la Tróade… casi todos ellos franceses, galos… de la Galia… tan relacionados con los celtas, y ese niño no era la excepción, hasta sus oídos había llegado la noticia de que era de Marsella, de lo que fuera Masalia…

Saga lo observaba en silencio, embebido en su interesante aspecto, mientras Kanon, observaba tras él aquello que llamaba su atención, sin tomarle mayor importancia.

—Bonito ejemplar, ¿no?

—Interesante —contestó Saga encogiéndose de hombros.

—Me imagino que cuando crezca será un hombre sumamente bello —ironizó su hermano gemelo, haciendo sonar el "_bello_", más como un defecto que como un halago.

—Tal vez… ¿seguimos entrenando? —Cortó abruptamente.

Bello…

No lo volvió a ver, no en los siguientes años, hasta pasados unos cinco, aproximadamente. Él se olvidó del asunto, o al menos trató, entre todo lo que sucedía en el recinto de Atenea, sus propios líos y los de Kanon… olvidó al guerrero celta, porque para él, para Saga, ese era un guerrero celta, nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que lo era.

Aunque la verdad es que guardó su recuerdo entre lo más profundo de sí, en donde nadie más podía hurgar, ni Egisto, ni Kanon, ni Shion, ¡Ni Zeus gravitonante!

Pero la herida no cicatrizó… y nunca lo haría.

.

.

.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

.

.

.

Tenía quince años cuando lo volvió a ver, en plena flor de su juventud. Para entonces ya las cosas habían cambiado, su vida, la concepción de la misma, el dolor, el amor, el deseo… todo era distinto, y lo vio… sangre que se abría para correr hacia nadie, hacia ningún sitio, sólo hacia los impulsos del deseo mismo y de la esperanza… en un silencio que sabía a soledad. Y no es que Aioros no mitigara todo lo anterior, no… pero aquello que sentía al ver a ese joven… era indescriptible. A veces no sabía si sólo se trataba de la idealización del mismo o era su necesidad de proteger algo tan sagrado… porque a pesar de su aspecto serio, casi hostil y duro… tenía la sensación de que por dentro ardía… y que bastaba sólo una chispa para encenderlo…

Una chispa…

Imaginaba en secreto, preso de incoercibles temblores, los dedos palpitantes, descubriendo un cuerpo que bajo el suyo, que se convertía en toda una zona erógena, entre ropa que caía, ropa a medias, y medio desgarrada también, descubría las riquezas secretas de su belleza, entre caricias lúbricas por ese cuerpo laxo, de efebo, aguijoneando el deseo de un beso lascivo que se escurría como el agua por su piel francesa… la promesa de la lengua serpenteante matizaba caminos que culminarían los preludios voluptuosos, simulacros de una unión carnal…

Esos estados de excitación mermaban sus facultades, entraba en trance, temblaba de placer ante la sensación de imaginar la mano que empuñaba su sexo y lo llevaba contra sus carnosos labios, contra sus castos labios por lo que sabía, insidiosamente… sí… era fuego, estaba hecho de fuego.

Le bastaba con imaginar, con pensar y deleitarse en solitario… porque ante todo, estaba dispuesto a protegerlo… de él, de Saga, y de sí mismo, si fuese necesario…

Esa tarde estaba hablando con Kanon, ambos discutían, para variar, con el alma condensada y condenada, porque el huésped que había estado en Kanon hasta entonces, ya no lo estaba, ahora vivía en Saga, latente, llevándolo infaliblemente a la destrucción.

A lo lejos habían visto a los dos jóvenes que caminaban por la orilla, por el rompeolas construido muchos siglos atrás, al principio no les tomaron atención, hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta de que aquellos dos esperpénticos niños no eran otros sino Milo y Camus, el cabello rubio de Milo se agitaba contra el viento, Notos, parecía molesto aquella tarde, y la cabellera pelirroja de Camus, mucho más corta que la del melio, hacía lo propio ondeando sin ton ni son…

—¿Qué hacen esos dos críos aquí, tan lejos del Santuario…? —Ladró molesto Kanon.

—Aquí no pueden hacer otra cosa más que buscar erizos de mar… —ironizó Saga.

—Pues bueno, mejor que se apresuren a sacar erizos antes de que la lluvia comience y el mar se agite…

No tardó mucho en decir aquello cuando vieron como Milo se alejaba corriendo, agitando los brazos como haciendo señas, no veían a quién, probablemente a alguien que estaba más lejos de donde Camus se había quedado. Milo se había perdido entre la playa y las palmeras, salió de su campo de visión, sólo quedaba el francés ahí de pie, perdió el interés en Milo y se agachó hacia las piedras de la orilla, observando atentamente… tan atento… que no vio la ola que se precipitaba violentamente hacia él… ante los ojos atónitos de los dos hermanos el mar acabó engullendo al joven, lo llevó hacia adentro… era como si el mismísimo Poseidón hubiese decidido hacerse con aquel bello trofeo, si antes Zeus había raptado al copero, ahora lo mismo hacía Poseidón.

—¡Por todos los dioses! —Pronunció el mayor de los dos gemelos.

—Bueno, un caballero menos, habrá que decirle a Shion que se vaya buscando a otro aprendiz de Acuario…

—Pero que…

—¡Oh vamos, Saga! Pones una cara de auténtica tragedia griega, seguro sale de ahí… —la falta de interés y la poca sensibilidad de Kanon era para congelarle las pelotas a cualquiera.

—¿No vas a hacer nada…? ¿Sólo ver?

—Sí…

—Serás cabrón…

Sin mediar palabra fue Saga el que se lanzó corriendo hasta esa parte en donde le habían visto desaparecer, ni siquiera había subido a la superficie, por muy buen nadador que fuese, era trabajoso salir a flote en medio del mar así como estaba, y peor aún, tan cerca de las rocas.

Se lanzó al mar… busco por debajo del agua, le estaba costando trabajo, el jodido mar estaba muy agitado, le buscó con desespero, emergiendo de vez en vez para tratar de localizarlo, pero no había rastros de él, no en la superficie… hasta que finalmente le encontró hundido, con un pie atorado entre dos piedras que lo mantenían cautivo bajo el agua, inconsciente, con un golpe sangrante en la frente…

Como pudo movió las rocas para liberar el pie, después tomó su cuerpo liviano entre los brazos y subió a la superficie con él, Kanon sólo miraba, a lo lejos, ni siquiera se había movido del lugar en dónde lo había dejado.

—Pedazo de mierda… —maldijo resollando.

El cuerpo de Camus estaba tendido en el piso, Saga estaba inclinado sobre él, empapado, observándolo y decidiendo si es que respiraba o no… hasta que el francés acabó escupiendo agua salada, sin acabar de reaccionar… el griego acarició la mejilla pálida, con tanto cuidado que se diría tocaba una pieza de arte… quitó los mechones rojizos de su rostro, se entretuvo en un mechón húmedo, así como estaba, mojado, parecía más rojo aún, como la sangre.

—Tu cabello sería más bello si fuese largo…

Ni siquiera sabía porque había dicho eso, no era coherente, no había razón alguna, lo soltó lentamente, porque sentía que si no lo hacía ya no querría dejarlo, y algo dentro de él, algo indescriptible, le llenó de terror… le dijo: "_Es tuyo…_", algo… una voz… un susurro…

—No…

Fue lo único que dijo, se incorporó y se alejó de ahí, lo dejó en donde estaba, fuera de peligro, seguramente en un rato más reaccionaría… no había necesidad de quedarse, su desconcierto le llevó a alejarse más aprisa para volver con Kanon.

—¿Qué? ¿Te aburriste de ser héroe? Pensé que te quedarías ahí hasta que la princesa despertara…

—Se estaba ahogando y tú no has hecho nada —le recriminó.

—En primera no deberían estar aquí… te escondiste justo a tiempo, hermano —le señaló de nuevo hacia el lugar…

Milo volvía corriendo, a grandes zancadas, digno de competencia pedestre, se abalanzó sobre su compañero que yacía mojado y medio inconsciente, preocupado y culpable, además no entendía que carajo pasaba.

—¡Coño, Camus! ¡Por la verga de Poseidón! ¿Qué te ha pasado…? ¿Camus? ¿Me escuchas? —Lanzó maldiciones y preguntas al mismo tiempo mientras le daba unos golpecillos en las mejillas.

—Te… escucho… cualquiera escucharía tu boca… de marinero alcoholizado… —pronunció bajito el marsellés—, gracias por sacarme…

—¿Sacarte…?

—Tienes razón… tal vez me deje el cabello largo… —farfullo.

Aioria caminaba perezosamente hacia ellos, arqueó una ceja cuando vio la escena y dio un pequeño silbido.

Dijo algo que les hizo reír, Milo llevaba a Camus casi a cuestas, los tres caminaban con parsimonia de regreso hacia la playa y probablemente de regreso hacia al refugio ya que la estúpida aventura había salido tan… mal.

—Dime algo, Saga… ¿Te gusta tanto ese niño, el pelirrojo?

—No digas idioteces Kanon, es un niño…

—A mí me gusta más el otro, el rubio, Milo… Kyrgiakos… ¿el hijo del rey? ¡Já! Pomposo apellido… podría convertirse en un hombre atractivo… incluso el otro, el hermano de Aioros…

—Déjate de pavadas y vámonos de aquí —Finalizó Saga, sin darle tiempo a responder o a lanzar otra de sus bromas, empezó a caminar…

No tenía muy claro por qué le gustaba tanto… o quizás sí lo sabía pero pretendía que no… tenía claro que no podía permitirse estar cerca de él porque era un peligro y era indigno, se precipitaba en su interior la destrucción, la tristeza… y sobre todo la soledad sin fronteras… prefería verle a lo lejos, verle con otro… que destruir y arrasar aquel aparente equilibrio absurdo sin su presencia en la vida del marsellés… más que como un fantasma carroñero.

.

.

.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

.

.

.

Su estado sólido e inamovible se vio ligeramente turbado por el movimiento que hubo en aquel féretro, en su ser momentáneo hubo un regocijo malsano, placentero…

—¿Ha despertado?

—Parece que así es, _Strategos_…

—No son necesarios los títulos en el Inframundo, Saga —contestó enfurruñado Shion.

—Los títulos son necesarios, aquí y en todos lados, aun aquellos que son sólo imaginarios…

—¿Le explicarás lo sucedido…?

—Lo haré, estoy seguro de que entenderá —aseguró el griego.

—Nos esperan días oscuros —susurró Shion dejando a Saga en ese mohoso lugar.

Sin degradar su hermosura el Arconte de Acuario abrió los ojos a ese nuevo destino, a ese mundo de oscuridad, de claridades sonoras que suspendían la vida, avante como siempre… como el guerrero que era, como el celta que fue… porque para Saga, Camus siempre fue un celta… para su goce personal lo fue y lo seguía siendo… el niño, el hombre, el guerrero, el amado de otros… pero un celta…

.

.

.

**FIN **


End file.
